1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a trigger type fluid dispenser having a body which is provided with a discharge flow path for discharging a fluid in the horizontal direction and a cylinder disposed under the discharge flow path, a trigger which is held to be swingable with respect to the body, and a piston which slides in the cylinder in cooperation with the trigger.
2. Prior Art
A trigger type fluid dispenser is configured so that the user pulls a trigger with his/her finger to bring about a pumping action, by which a content filled in a container body is discharged. The trigger type fluid dispenser is usually provided with a body which has a discharge flow path for discharging a fluid in the horizontal direction and a cylinder arranged in parallel with the discharge flow path, a trigger which is held to be swingable by a pin provided in the body, and a piston which slides in the cylinder in cooperation with the trigger. The piston brings about a push-in action in the cylinder in cooperation with the pulling operation of the trigger by the contact of the piston with a protrusion provided on the trigger, and brings about a push-back action in the cylinder by an urging force of a return spring disposed in the cylinder when the finger is removed from the trigger.
Moreover, the trigger type fluid dispenser has a discharge valve consisting of an elastic valve which is opened by the push-in action of piston to discharge the fluid in the discharge flow path to the outside, and a suction valve consisting of a ball valve which is opened by the push-back action of piston to suck the fluid into the discharge flow path, and is insertedly provided with an intake having a valve seat common to these valves in the body thereof. The intake has a communicating hole which is in alignment with a communicating hole provided in the cylinder, and is also provided with a dip tube for sucking the content in the container body, and a cap for installing the dip tube on a mouth of container body via a sealing member.
In addition, the trigger type fluid dispenser is provided with a nozzle in the discharge flow path via a spin element. The content sucked from the container body by the user's trigger operation is discharged as a mist form from a discharge port via the discharge flow path while spinning in a portion between the spin element and the nozzle.
The conventional trigger pump is formed by many parts as described above, and hence it has a problem in that the assembling work is complicated and the cost increases. In particular, since the return spring is formed of a metal such as stainless steel, and is disposed between the piston and the cylinder, the conventional trigger pump has a disadvantage that the return spring is liable to come into contact with the content via the communicating hole, and not only the assembling is difficult to perform, but also it is necessary to sort the return spring from other resin-made parts when disposing.